


Bad Religion

by zaynerpayner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynerpayner/pseuds/zaynerpayner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn’t really known Liam, and Liam doesn’t really know Zayn, but they both like getting high, and so why not do it together? And why not do each other while their at it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Religion

“Hey.”

 

Zayn nodded in response, walking on towards the take-out counter. The campus was small, and so most everyone ate at the same diner. Zayn was used to seeing people he knew there. The brown-haired, well-built guy from an English class he was taking was no exception. Normally Zayn wouldn’t pay much attention, pick up his roast beef on a roll, and head out to smoke a blunt in his dorm by himself. But tonight he didn’t feel like being alone.

 

Liam wrapped his large hands around the coffee mug, searching for warmth. He brought the white porcelain to his lips and took a sip. He swallowed and propped his elbows on the table. Staring into the murky brown liquid, Liam tried to think of what had possessed him to greet the guy from his English class. He probably didn’t even know who Liam was. Sighing, he closed his eyes only to snap them open again a moment later at the sound of a tap on the linoleum table in front of him. He looked up to see the guy he so uncharacteristically had greeted.

 

“You smoke?” the northern drawl blurted, an expression of uncertainty etched across his face. Zayn didn’t know what made him do it but now that it was out he couldn’t help but feel antsy waiting for a reply.

 

“Yeah.” Liam had only smoked a few times in his Uni experience, but he liked it. To his dismay, though, Liam’s group of friends wasn’t really apt to party, or do anything other than play Call of Duty in each other’s dorms and pull all-nighters in the library. And there was something about this guy that intrigued him.

 

“Come on, then,” Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and started off towards the door, sandwich in hand, without waiting. Liam set down his unfinished coffee and slid out of the booth without thinking another thought. Taking a few long strides, he caught up to the raven-haired guy and followed him outside. Liam realized he’d been staring when he received a sideways glance. “Zayn.”

 

“Liam.” He nodded, and turned to face straight ahead.

 

The rest of the walk, the elevator ride and the entrance to Zayn’s single dorm were all silent. Neither felt the need to say anything. It was understood that they both wanted this; whatever it was, for whatever reason.

 

It was a shitty dorm, but that was to be expected. They all looked the same, anyway. But Zayn’s had this giant, ratty, old couch sitting against the far wall that he clearly had brought from home. Liam couldn’t imagine why someone would go through all the trouble to bring the thing to Uni with them, but he didn’t ask. Instead, he just went and sat on it.

 

Zayn tossed his sandwich on the table and pulled off his coat, hanging it over a chair. Then he walked towards his nightstand to pull out his bowl and lighter, and the dime baggie of the good stuff that he’d been saving in the top drawer. The entire time he could feel Liam’s eyes boring holes into his back, but he didn’t mind. At least the guy was interested. Zayn took a seat next to him on the couch, close but not too close.

 

Liam watched as Zayn expertly packed the bowl. It was blown out of beautiful blue glass, and Liam could almost imagine himself swimming in it. Zayn lifted the mouthpiece to his lips, pressing the pad of his thumb to the choke, his other hand holding the lighter over the weed. But then he stopped. Zayn bit his lip, and looked at Liam.

 

“Where are my manners?” he smiled lazy, offering Liam the bowl and the lighter. Liam blinked once before reaching out to take it from him. He silently praised himself for actually knowing how to do this, and not having to look like an idiot asking how.

 

Liam’s hands moved quickly as he flicked the lighter over the bowl that was pressed up to his lips. Zayn watched on as he breathed in the smoke, removed the flame and let go. Liam took another breath in before blowing out, a trail of smoke filling the air in front of him. He didn’t cough once. He knew what he was doing. Zayn was impressed, which was certainly saying something since Zayn was rarely impressed by anyone. After a quick shake of his head, Liam handed the bowl back to Zayn who copied his motions. They continued on like that, both saying nothing, until the weed ran out and Zayn set the bowl down next to him on the couch, too contently stoned to clean it out just yet. It was a comfortable silence, but something was missing.

 

“Music,” Zayn mumbled, pulling out his black iPod classic from his jeans pocket and holding the middle button down. Liam just nodded and relaxed further into the couch; the thought occurred to him that he’d never been this content in his life and he was with someone he’d never spoken to until tonight and still barely had at all.

 

Zayn bit his lip, scrolling through the list of songs. He had to really concentrate in order to read them but one name stood out to him. He got up and plugged the iPod into its speakers and pressed play, turning to face Liam again.

 

Taxi driver, be my shrink for the hour  
Leave the meter runnin’  
It’s rush hour, take the streets if you wanna  
Just outrun the demons, could ya?

 

“Yeah?” he asked. Liam nodded again. The sounds emanating from the speakers and filling Liam’s ears were chill as fuck. Just the way he liked it. Zayn sauntered back over and refilled his empty space on the couch next to Liam. This time, though, they were closer. Liam could feel the heat from Zayn’s thigh burning through his jeans. He turned his head in Zayn’s direction, and realized that Zayn had done the same. Their faces were close. He could see the ridges in Zayn’s lips, the perfect line of his jaw bone and those dark chocolate irises.

 

He felt a tingling warmth on his cheek and some part of his mind registered that it was from Zayn’s palm. Zayn couldn’t help himself: that face was just so innocent and delicious looking that he had to close the limited space between them and press their lips together. He wasn’t even worried that Liam would reject him and Liam didn’t even think twice about kissing him back. It was a slow kiss, and Zayn tried to focus on feeling every curve of Liam’s lips. The kiss was intoxicating, even more so than the weed whose aroma still lingered in the dorm. It was only natural for Liam to shrug off his jacket and grab Zayn by the hips, pushing him backwards so that he was lying down on the couch and Liam was hovering over him.

 

He detached their lips and Zayn studied his face as he used all of his concentration to unbutton Zayn’s flannel. He threw the shirt open, revealing Zayn’s reasonably toned abs that Liam knew he had to trace with his tongue at least once. So he did. Twice. And when he finished, Liam’s face was eye to eye with the little silver disk that was the button to Zayn’s jeans. With one glance up at Zayn’s face, burning with desire, he knew it was okay and he used his pointer finger and thumb to snap it undone, his teeth to pull down the zipper and then his hands to remove it all. He grinned lazily at the sight of the dark-skinned boys raging erection.  
Liam crawled back up to kiss Zayn, feeling the tingling sensation on his skin again but this time it was Zayn’s palms pushing up his t-shirt, his thumbs rubbing circles on his stomach, and then pulling out again. Lips still moving against each other, Zayn grabbed the hem of Liam’s t-shirt and slid it up above the boy’s head. Then, less gracefully than Liam had with his own, Zayn fumbled with the button of his jeans and tugged them down slightly. Liam finished the job and shed his jeans and boxers, leaving his own hard length exposed. Zayn’s eyes soaked him up like a sponge.

 

Liam felt strong hands brace his hips and he was forced backwards on the ratty couch until he was the one lying down. Kisses trailed down his chest, stomach, until they reached his waistline and Zayn lingered there for a moment. Liam could feel his hot breath on his tip, and he let out a moan of anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long though, because then Zayn wrapped his lips around the head of Liam’s cock and swirled his tongue around it once before beginning to move. If Liam wasn’t so stoned he probably would have reveled in how good at this Zayn was, but instead he could only focus on remembering to breath. Zayn felt fingers tangle in his hair as he quickened his pace. He felt Liam’s cock hit the back of his throat but he didn’t gag, he didn’t stop.

“Fuck, so close,” Liam breathed, closing his eyes. He could feel the ecstasy building up in the pit of his stomach, almost to his breaking point. Using all of his strength Liam pulled Zayn’s head off of him with a pop. He barely registered the confused look on Zayn’s face before he was switching their positions once more and propping himself up over Zayn’s body. Momentarily the tingly warmth was back, but this time it was Zayn experiencing it as Liam placed his hands on the inside of his thighs. One stayed in place as the other moved on further, until a finger brushed ever so slightly over his entrance. Zayn took a deep breath in, signaling to Liam that he should press on. And so he did, inserting his finger and provoking Zayn’s sharp intake of breath.

 

A moan emanated from Zayn’s mouth as Liam worked him with one finger, and he had to bite his lip to prevent another one from escaping when Liam added another one. He had seen Liam’s cock, and how big it was, and now he could only imagine the pleasure of having Liam inside him. Normally, Zayn wasn’t one to beg, but tonight was anything but normal anyway.

 

“Want you in me. Please.”

 

Liam blinked once and removed his fingers, sitting up on his knees and aligning himself at Zayn’s entrance. With a quick glance at Zayn’s face to make sure he was ready, Liam gripped his hips for support and thrust himself inside. Both of them groaned loudly, and Liam gave Zayn a moment to adjust to him being inside him. Once Zayn gave him the go-ahead with a slight nod, though, Liam was moving in and out at a steady pace. Zayn was aware of the boy hovering over him, could feel his heavy breathing and the bruising grip on his hips. But the pleasure along with his high was enormous. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Liam kept his hips moving, not too fast nor too slow, not too hard nor too soft. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zayn’s throat, first gently, but then tugged at the skin with his teeth to leave a mark.

 

Liam’s senses were illuminated. Rather, that’s how they felt. The taste and smell of sweat, Zayn’s cologne and something just uniquely Zayn enveloped him in a euphoric cloud. At the same time, he could feel the warmth of Zayn’s body on him, around him. He kept his pace steady with Zayn moaning in pleasure below him and just then he realized that the music was still playing.

 

Taxi driver, I swear I’ve got three lives  
Balanced on my head like steak knives  
I can’t tell you the truth about my disguise  
I can trust no one

 

The music was just so nice…

 

“Liam.”

 

The voice broke him out of his thoughts and before he could reply, a pressure on the back of his neck was pulling him back into a kiss. Liam bit the boy’s bottom lip before pulling away again. This time it was Zayn’s turn to moan, “So close…”  
He came with a grunt on his own stomach, and the sight nearly did it for Liam. After another snap of his hips, he emptied his load into Zayn as well. The two lay there on top of each other for a moment, catching their breath. Then, Liam eased himself out of Zayn and crashed down next to him on the couch. They were silent, panting and reveling in their amazement of what just happened. Without realizing it, they both drifted off into a deep slumber…

 

Only bad, only religion  
Could have me feeling the way I do

 

—

 

Liam woke early, something to do with an internal clock that always got him up at 9:00 AM. He was never one to sleep in, thought it was a waste of his day. At first glance, he thought he’d been kidnapped and was locked in a shitty, old apartment of some sort. But then the memories of last night came flooding back to him, and he felt the warm entity lying next to him that was Zayn.

 

Carefully crawling over the boy, he rubbed the back of his head and stood up. Liam dressed himself, all the while debating whether or not he should just leave, or stay and say thank you, or…

 

Liam’s eye caught sight of something sitting on the counter and he knew what he needed to do before he made any further decisions. He needed to make some coffee. So, that’s what he did; Liam made enough for two cups, and waited for the liquid to be ready. He sat on a random chair and pulled out his phone. He had a few missed calls from his friends Niall and Harry, but he didn’t really feel like calling them back now. Explaining this to them would be like teaching Shakespeare to a five year old. Difficult. Liam looked up and let his eyes trail over Zayn’s sleeping form. He really was an attractive guy; even in his stoned haze he had known that. Liam felt like a creepy son-of-a-bitch watching him sleep, though, and lucky for him the coffee maker beeped. He jumped up and walked over to make his cup, deciding to just go.

 

When Zayn opened his eyes the first thing he recognized was a cool breeze on the lower half of his body. He was naked. Remembering why, a groan escaped his lips. Last night was just so good. Subconsciously, he became aware of the fact that he was now alone. He glanced around the dorm. No Liam in sight. He yawned and sat up on the couch, trying to remember if Liam had left with a farewell…but he couldn’t think of anything. He felt a pang in his chest, for some reason he’d hoped they’d get to chat this morning. But it was okay, it didn’t matter. It was just a casual fuck, just the way Zayn liked it.

 

He got up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants strewn on the floor and slid them on. As he was walking towards his pantry, Zayn’s nose caught a whiff of the distinct smell of hot coffee. Furrowing his brow, he peered over at the coffee maker perched on the counter. The pot was half full; about one cup was left waiting for him. Next to it was a small slip of paper.

 

If you’re not doing anything tonight… x

 

There was a number below it. Zayn smiled as he made himself his coffee. He now knew what he would be doing tonight. Or rather, whom.


End file.
